Heart disease is the leading cause of death in the United States. The most prevalent fatal manifestation of coronary heart disease is myocardial infarction which is caused primarily by a thrombus that obstructs blood flow in one or more coronary arteries. The medical treatment of myocardial infarction involves intravenous delivery of a thrombolytic medication such as tissue plasminogen activator to help dissolve the thrombus in a coronary artery. The sooner thrombolytic medication is placed into the patient's bloodstream after the occurrence of a myocardial infarction, the sooner an obstructive thrombus will be dissolved and some perfusion of the myocardium can occur. The extent of permanent damage to the myocardium is highly dependent upon the length of time that occurs prior to restoration of blood flow to the heart muscle. However, at this time no implantable system exists that provides for early and automatic detection of myocardial infarction. Furthermore, no system exists that would provide automatic and immediate release of an anti-thrombogenic or thombolytic agent into the bloodstream to dissolve an obstructive blood clot at the earliest possible time.